


FALLING LEAVES

by ismellitblue



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice(Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brutal, Childdeath, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder, Other, Vandal is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Vandal Savage has had many children, throughout his life,...almost all of them died by his own hand.





	FALLING LEAVES

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own YJ.

Vandal Savage  has lived many lives,some he’s proud of,and other’s he’s not, but he doesn’t regret any of them.

He’s been a prisoner,a god, an artist, a scribe…you name it he’s done it.But the one thing that remains a constant through all this, is that he’s always been a _father._

His first born-a girl-a frail weak thing, born during a harsh winter hadn’t had a name, there were no names back then.The tribe had expected her to die that very night,but she’d  survived.Five moons had risen and fallen,with her little lungs gasping for breath, fighting through everything until one day, she’d just _stopped._

It had snowed lightly that day.

She was the only child he had before becoming immortal,in comparison to her younger siblings she was nothing more than a pebble made to be crushed by diamonds, but somehow through all the centuries,memories of her have stayed at the forefront of his mind.

***

He has taken many lovers,and actually loved some of them,the children he’s had after the first one are as vast as the stars…

…“Father,Papa,Pa,Baba,Vader,Ntate, Otou-san,Tayta,Pare,Missier….”

The first child he killed after becoming immortal,was an an act of mercy.

Ironically,it was a bear that got him,it sank its claws right into his back,severing the little boy’s spine but somehow not killing him.After dealing with the bear,Vandal had come for him,he’d hummed softly to the boy,distracting him with the song, as he brought his club down.The moment the boy died, a flash of power had run through Vandal’s veins and he’d held his son close,sobbing and laughing hysterically as understanding dawned on him.

Each time he’d had a child die,he’d felt the same thing but muted.Having done the deed himself he could clearly feel the energy of the meteor returning to him-he should’ve felt disgusted,ashamed,or even guilty-but instead he just felt at peace.

It almost felt like going back to the beginning,to when all there was,was a warm rock,and nothing else mattered.

Needless to say, many more of his children died by his hand in the decades to come.One time he’d had over three hundred by different concubines, and he’d dared all of them to come at him…

“Prove your strength”He’d commanded,and they’d all come at him with everything they had.

By sunset,the battle field was covered in blood, and he stood among the bodies.glowing faintly.

…The pyre had been so grand , it had burned for a week straight.

***

Millenia passed, he killed his own flesh and blood, he got a few seconds of bliss for it,and never once felt guilty.

The stories of what exactly happened to his progeny never made it into any records-afterall he was the only one who ever truly remembered everything-but some still figured it out.It never did them any good,no matter how skilled they were,he always won.

Only one survived,not that it matters.Using mystic arts,Nabu had been able to save his soul,but his body had fallen to Vandal’s blade…and so had his memories.

It hurts sometimes,seeing the lack of recognition in whichever host Nabu is currently occupying,but it’s for the best.The boy’s spark has already returned to Vandal…he’s served his purpose.

***

After murdering countless numbers of his own children,Vandal finds one thing strange.

The look in their eyes is always the same.Each time the life flows out of them, it’s like looking into the eyes of that nameless baby from long ago…

He snaps his beloved Olivia’s neck fast,hoping not to see that look…

It’s there,it’s only for a split second,as she doesn’t fully comprehend what happened,but the look is still there

When her body hits the floor, he turns his back on his remaining daughter.Someday soon, she too will have the same look,but for now,he has Olympia’s spark burning brightly…he can spare her a little while longer.

He leaves the girl with her sister’s body, and as always he hears a baby crying…he ignores it,she’s not there..and never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Vandal snapping his daughter's neck was cold,but it gave me the idea for this fic.Comment,Kudo,tell me what you think.  
> On a different note,i don't think the whole Conner and M'gann thing is going to end well.Everytime he disagrees with her, i just feel like she's about to snap,no way is she over her abusive tendencies,but that's just me, maybe i'm reading too much into it.


End file.
